trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deen
Deen is an inhabitant of the town of Ruan. He's one of the leaders of the Raven gang who hangs out in the warehouse district near the city docks and occasionally causes trouble there. He and his fellow Raven head honchos run into Estelle, Joshua and Kloe who are exploring the city's southern district. Attracted to Estelle and Kloe, Deen and his buddies start hitting on them and start threatening Joshua. Unfazed by Estelle's protests and Joshua's warning, the Ravens threaten to start a fight, but the situation is deescalated when Mayor Dalmore and Steward Gilbert arrive, threaten to call the bracers on them and Estelle and Joshua reveal that they are bracers themselves. Remembering that the three of them picked a fight with a lone female bracer before and got soundly beaten despite the advantage in numbers, Deen convinces his buddies that retreat is the best option and the three of them leave. When Clem comes storming into the gang's warehouse the next day and starts shouting at the Ravens, Deen lifts him up by the throat and the gang threatens to beat him up, but they're interrupted by the timely arrival of Estelle, Joshua and Kloe. This time, Deen and the others engage the bracers in battle, although in the end they're soundly beaten. The standoff continues, even after the battle, until Agate turns up and reasserts his authority by beating up Rais and Rocco. Terrified of the prospect of further bodily harm at his former leader's hands, Deen quickly lets Clem go and ends up begging Agate to take it easy on him when the latter states he's going to remind them who's in charge. After or during the school festival, the mayor's steward Gilbert apparantly visits their hideout, but Deen can't remember what happened next. He and the other Ravens are controlled and Deen and two others are made to guard the ground floor of the lighthouse where they're defeated once more by Estelle, Joshua, Kloe and Agate, although they put up a much tougher fight than before. After being beaten yet again, they're locked in Manoria's windmill shed until the army arrives. Since it's decided that they were being controlled, they aren't taken to Leiston Fortress and return to Ruan instead. After Estelle and Joshua travel to Zeiss, Deen and the rest of the Ravens engage in some training and eventually enroll in the martial arts competition taking place in Grancel. Deen, Rocco, Rais and one of their buddies even manage make it to the first round of the finals where they're pitted against Estelle, Joshua, Zane and Olivier. Eager to exchange some trash-talk before the match, Deen and his buddies head over to the other waiting room to confront their opponents, but Estelle's unexpectedly high-spirited attitude flusters them to such a degree that they end up quietly walking away. Their winning streak from the prelims doesn't hold up though and they end up losing to Estelle's team. As a sign of good sportsmanship, however, Deen, Rais and Rocco give Estelle the key to one of the sewer areas beneath the city, which they acquired by chance, so she and the rest of her team can train for the matches ahead. Afterwards, they presumably return to Ruan without sticking around until the end of the competition. According to his combat information blurb, Deen's nickname in the gang is "Spinach Fiend". There's no explanation given as to the origins of that nickname. While officially sharing the gang's leadership role with Rais and Rocco, Deen's probably the closest thing the gang has to a boss. While still a bit of a ruffian, he's usually the voice of reason between the three of them as shown when he talks Rais and Rocco out of engaging Estelle and Joshua in a fight during their first meeting. Relations Deen shares the role of gang leader with Rais and Rocco and was formerly a subordinate of Agate He's also the leader of Jabu, Picaro, Terence, Burt, Bargo and Belden He's the younger brother of Primo Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Varenne Lighthouse) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:Ravens